


雾

by 7929



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7929/pseuds/7929
Summary: 少年在一个巷子里见到了不该见的人，然后他做了一个梦，陷入了不可解的爱情中
Kudos: 1





	雾

**Author's Note:**

> 本文写于2.29的午夜，本意是要为图配文，但当天发生了肖战粉丝恶性举报事件，所以写得很乱，就这样吧

晚间的雾不知是从哪里漫过来的，总之是蒙蒙给这座城市罩上了一层水，人的鞋踏在地上，沾了一层细细薄薄的泥。

阿津瞅了瞅阴黑的巷子，在路灯下徘徊一阵，终是鼓着勇气进去了。道上静的很，他回忆着友人说这附近的买春传闻，不禁有些怀疑：巷子深且长，还拐了几个弯，没法不让人对这楼房的构造感到费解；只是拐过第一个，他便知道自己来对了地方。

墙的拐角隐隐透出亮光来，一同传来的还有压抑着的喘息，阿津于是快走了几步，见到一对正办着事的男女，悄声地绕过去了，他想到他那个恶趣味的友人说，他上次来时故意大喝了一声，当场吓萎了两个。

靠着墙站着的女孩们看见他进来，凑过来两个试图招揽生意，余下的估计是看他一身校服打扮不像什么有钱的样子，懒得理了，阿津对着蹭上来的胸咽了下口水，问里面还有人吗？

“有的，不过都是女人，在哪都差不多。”

女孩看见他留意着自己的胸，又向上挺了挺。

阿津不言语地把胳膊离开点，冲着女孩笑了笑，女孩努努嘴，倒也没怎么纠缠，踢踏着步子跟一同来的女孩聊了起来。阿津又往这弯曲的巷子深处走，他第一次来，自己也不曾预料到对这条春街的好奇心竟能压过性欲。

将来去考个社会学吧，他冒出这个念头，对自己都有些钦佩了。

第二个拐角的女人们显然比前面的年长些——尽管这样说，大的看起来也不过二十三四，即便扑了厚重的粉也看得出那之下的皮肤多么紧实，她们的手上多半夹着支细细的烟，看见阿津进来，吸一口，徐徐吐出来。

离得最近的一个女人用高跟鞋绊了他一下，阿津就停下来，她抖抖烟灰，抬眼看他，涂得正红的嘴唇抿开：“跟姐姐玩？”

阿津有些促狭地把手揣进兜里，他到底还是高中生，没那么容易应付得来年长女性，尤其是穿着渔网袜和低胸装的那种，女人手里又递上来一只烟，阿津张口衔住，她把嘴里叼着的正燃着的烟晃了下，他就矮下身子想用它点上，只是这一下，他越过女人的肩，看到最后一个拐角处站着的人。

阿津晃了神，那道白影只跟他对视了一下就又退了回去，他直起身就往前走，女人挡了他一下，阿津回过神，眼里透出点歉意。

“那里面还有人吗？”

女人冷了脸，重新倚在墙上。

“你最好不要过去哦，那边有古怪的。”

阿津狠吸一口烟，觉得心仍跳得不寻常，便不理会女人的建议，把烟扔到地上，径直朝前头走了。

他追寻着那道影子走过去。

阿津的下腹激起一阵奇异的灼烧感，他迈过那个拐角，跟那道白影一同站在这里。

这座城市建立至今不过几十年，围起这条巷子的楼就更年轻，虽然它斑驳的墙面会让人觉出一点老旧错觉，但这终究只是一个平常的，肮脏的，没有历史的地方。然而在阿津看来，在他们共同站立于此对视的那一刻，已然成为不为人知的永恒，他内心战栗着记录下周遭的一切，近乎贪婪地呼吸着。他与那人赤红的眼睛相遇了，他不可自控地要迷恋上这两块疯狂的色彩。基于这份震动，他觉得，也许，他们的相遇是天意，是命中注定，他们会像共同站在这里一样共同渴求对方，他陷入陌生的知觉带来的新鲜感中。

那个人只是站在那里，偏了头看他一眼，又转过去，跟面前的男人交谈起来，阿津几乎觉得冒犯——那男人怎么可以靠这样近！

迷恋某物的人总是会忘记些什么：阿津此时约也忘了自己身在买春的巷子，他心动不已的洁白倩影穿着兔女郎的装扮，职业不言而喻；尽管他最初也不过是出于青春期的躁动和与友人莫名的攀比心想来找个女性试一下性的乐趣，虽然之后好奇心压过了性欲，迷恋又压过了好奇。

男人并没有在意他的存在与不可见的愤怒，把手贴到那人的脸上，无名指和小指撩拨着那条洁白的颈，她——阿津心里这样预设了性别——没躲，但也没迎合，带着显而易见的不耐烦比了个数字的手势，男人笑了一声，把手移到后面，沿着脊椎的路线一路滑到屁股，另一只手掏出几张纸币，塞到她胸前的缝隙里去。

他听到男人嘲笑的声音。

“你做这行看着倒合适，没一点男的样子。”

阿津只感到鼻腔一酸。

他逃离了那条巷子，他冲出去，仿佛见了什么不可知的可怖东西。

阿津一路跑着回了公寓，顾不上脱鞋就扑在床上，鞋底已经干掉的尘土蹭在还算干净的床单上留下几道黑巴巴的印子。 

他蹬掉鞋，一只袜子也连着被甩了出去，阿津把脸埋在枕头里深呼吸一口，呛得一肺腔棉花的霉味，他才刚想起前一阵阴雨天，这些东西已经很久没见光了，心里又多一份郁闷。他闭上眼睛仰躺在床上，心脏急促而有力的跳动，细小的汗水从少年年轻的脸上滑下来濡湿一小片布料。他想，也许不该跑那样急的，身体兴奋起来就不容易睡着了。

他心里却清楚着心脏之所以跳得那样快绝非是剧烈运动，只是依然在回味着初见时的震颤。他从未见到那样美的存在，他不曾见过如此洁白的生灵——他心里这样称呼着那个被人摸着屁股的兔女郎——她站在那里，然后看了他一眼，眼神碰撞的时候，阿津觉得宇宙就是这样诞生的。

她是他。

阿津的眼前似乎就又出现了那个莹白的少年，个子不高，即使穿着高跟鞋也刚到他鼻子；头上带着兔耳朵的装饰，因为跟头发一样细白柔软，所以即便看的到底下深蓝的发卡，也仍让人觉得是他自己长出来的可爱东西；那身装扮，上半身的正面像女童的短裙，胸前系着一朵蝴蝶结，下端还衬着软软的花边，多么可爱的装扮！他侧过一点身子，阿津得以见到少年裸露的后背，光滑的，干净的，白得如雪原，他里面穿着一件吊带式内衣，仍是浅绿的条纹，底下带着轻巧的花边，虽然露在外面，却不让人觉得有什么不适的，这不正统的穿法在他身上达到了可爱的平衡；少年又转回去，斜靠着墙，穿着白色长袜的腿交叉着伸长。

他站在那儿，静得如同一片雾，轻得如同一朵云，阿津看着他，他用手理了一下项圈上带的线，黑色的，跟他苍白的肤色形成了极鲜明的对比。阿津咽了口吐沫，眼神乱飘。

他是从容地靠在那里，即使旁边的人摸上他的身体也没有慌乱，他从容得像自然的本身，似乎要超越人的本身，是天气一样的存在，比如他就是这片雾，他就是前阵子的雨，他是阴天，是雪天，是一切不见阳光的天。

他在雾中呼吸，就如同和他接吻。

他细薄的舌头在男人的唇上舔了一下，对方抓住他的肩，另只手撩开他上衣的下摆，阿津不忍看了，跟之前在巷子里一样流出泪来，可这才到哪啊；男人猛得把他翻过来按在墙上，少年的脸撞红了一片，发出一声不耐的呻吟，但又顺从地用手臂撑着墙站好了，男人把他的长袜扒了一半，露出小巧的屁股和瘦削的大腿。阿津摒住了呼吸，只觉得一片昏眩，但眼前所见的图景又无限清晰，彷佛那是天地间唯一的真理。

好，他便看见了，男人的阴茎进入少年的后穴，他觉得下腹一阵发紧，少年皱着眉，并非因为不适，更像是觉得不耐烦，男人开始卖力地运动，热切而兴奋，少年翻了个白眼，一声不吭，阿津心里几乎要有些同情那男人了，但又忍不住想，如果是他的话······他正这样想着，少年懒洋洋地撇过头，就看见他了，阿津吓了一跳，但舍不得移开视线——他的眼睛难道不是一直在等着他的眼睛吗？少年瞅见他，定定地盯了一阵，眼瞪得很大，把那两团嫣红的颜色全显露出来，世上竟然有人有这样颜色的眼睛，血一样，是该诅咒的美。

他感受着他的视线，但他的身体不受影响，男人用力的抽插让那具单薄的身体渗出一层微汗，但这具身体没有抗拒，也没有迎合，他是静的，如大地迎接暴雨。阿津不自觉地靠近了，他伸出手捧着少年的脸，拇指伸进嘴里，摸着他下面的两颗犬齿，用力压下去，在手指上留下深陷的两点，少年眼一下也不眨地瞧着他，阿津把嘴凑过去，和他的贴到一起。那是薄薄的，光滑的，冰凉的，没什么血色的两片嘴唇，他伸出舌头，跟他的交缠到一处，好，他便这样尝到了天国的津液，即是爱的毒药。

他亲吻着他的精灵，这个纯白的，无动于衷的，污浊而美丽的形象；少年合上眼睛，白色的睫毛轻颤着，在苍白的脸上投下轻薄的影，如果有人能对这个景象不心动，那简直是没有知觉的人。阿津觉得心脏要因此爆炸了，他抱住少年的身体，他和少年身后的男人一同站起来，揽住少年的身体，他们三个和谐得好像要融为一体，阿津想再次去亲吻他。

于是他便去了，他的胸腔为此快乐地放起了盛大的烟花，他飘起来，同他的天使一起，他的天使是云，是雾，是一切轻盈的物体，他将确信世界因这个吻才诞生。

嘭——阿津受不住这样的欢愉——他死了。

他猛然睁开眼睛，看见的是公寓里两年都没粉刷的顶棚，阿津晕眩了一阵，直起身，然后因为恐惧，干呕了一阵。

他在惧怕什么呢，惧怕他臆想中的，虚幻的爱，亲吻，和死亡，他是多么可笑啊！可是阿津着实被吓坏了，任哪个普通人遇见不寻常的真爱时都会这样：他的心剧烈地颤动着，催促着他奔回那条可咒的巷子，那条买春的路口，可以用钱来获得肉体的抚爱的地方，那条为人最高调的不齿，最隐秘的津津乐道的窄道，他踩着鞋穿上，胡乱地洗了把脸，就这样冲出了门去。

他遵循着心追着那道影子去了，清早的雾还没散，阿津跑在一片影影绰绰的白色里，忽然地，他停住了脚步，他见到了花店门口没收走的花篮，鲜红的玫瑰竟然还精神地挺着花瓣。阿津感动地摘下一枝，这朵花就是他的心了，他握紧玫瑰，又向前头奔去，丝毫不考虑少年是否早已结束了营业。

他回到了那条巷口，轻车熟路地绕过那些拐角，阴森森的湿漉漉的巷子里没有人，还不如半夜有生气，他站在第三个深处，从头到尾走了一遍，好像谁会藏在雾的影子里一样；他摸着昨晚记忆里的墙壁，试图从粗糙的表面上感受到少年的温度。阿津全然地迷茫起来，他盯着手里的花，无声地哭嚎起爱情。

他决定一直等下去，直到把这朵心交到他手里。


End file.
